Wednesday Night
by H.Caulfield
Summary: It was always Genma's fault. If something interesting happened in Konoha, he was sure to find out, and let the rest of the village know. KXI KakaIru.


Title: Wednesday Night  
Pairing: KakaIru  
Summary: It was always Genma's fault. If something interesting happened in Konoha, he was sure to find out, and let the rest of the village know  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto and I can only dream that I owned his characters, his imagination and his drawing skills.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Genma's fault.

It always was.

It was a known fact that if anything happened in Konoha that was; unusual, depraved or gossip worthy was Genma's fault.

Currently it was his fault that Umino Iruka was stood here, in the mission room, left wrist encased within a chakra suppression device, face plastered with a horrified look. Connected to his cuff was an identical cuff; wrapped around Hatake Kakashi's right wrist. Shiranui Genma was living on borrowed time. Iruka was going to make sure that nothing, and he meant nothing, interesting, unusual or gossip worthy was happening in the hidden leaf village again.

It had all started that Wednesday, they'd gone out; him, Genma, Raidou, Izumo and Kotetsu. It was supposed to be for a few drinks, a friendly chat and to unwind from the stress; being a shinobi was not an easy job. It was a rare chance that this group of old friends got to go out together, a fun evening had been had by all, alcohol was flowing, sneaky cigarettes were smoked and the conversation was easy going.

This had soon changed, slowly the conversation drifted towards relationships, Iruka and his lack of the aforementioned. It had slipped. The words coated in cheap sake and vodka shots, "Hatake Kakashi, I'd hit that with the force of Suiton: Mizu no Kenju"; forgotten as soon as it had left his clumsy mouth. Forgotten about it up until the moment Genma and Raidou had slapped these ridiculous cuffs on them and escaped. _Run they should._

So here he was, staring at the little chakra infused chain dangling between his and Kakashi's hip. Mocking him, swinging gently and glinting due to the artificial light of the deathly silent mission room.

"Well.... This is a new" Iruka's head snapped up to meet a single grey eye, crinkling at the sides with a nervous smile, he watched Kakashi scratch the back of his head. "I thought only Ibiki had access to these cuffs"

Ibiki, the name rolled around Iruka's head and clinked against the memory of that Wednesday night. He was there, grinning his sadist grin, eyes shifting across to meet with Genma's. _Those bastard. S-class missions for a month. NO. A year. Just wait. JUST WAIT._

"Yes, I think only he does..." Iruka trailed off, unsure of what to say. He sensed familiar chakra signatures creeping up the hall. Soon he'd see the eyes of his fellow ninja's peak around the door frame, to witness this. To witness the moment Iruka unbuttoned his metaphorical collar and let his metaphorical hair down, or so they wished. No. Iruka was going to laugh his off as a practical joke, find a way out and murder his "friends". "I'm so sorry Hatake-san. This is just a practical joke by some ANNOYING UNGRATEFUL GOOD FOR NOTHING SHINOBI" Iruka's voice rose to drive to point home to Genma and company that, no, this wasn't fun, and when he was freed from the cuffs Iruka was going to skin them alive. For brief second he imagined the various places he could lodge the infamous senbon.

"And why, Iruka-sensei, would they do a thing like that?" Kakashi was close, uncomfortably close, Iruka could feel his breath on his own cheek, smell his scent (_soap, dog, mud and a musky sweat_) this was too much. Iruka decided this was how Ibiki must interrogate people, he'd done something, and this was his punishment. He was either in hell, or a suspect concerned with some top secret mission. Ibiki was trying to snap him, and he'd break like a small stick.

"Wednesday." It came out strangled, his senses were clouded, 58 ways to store a senbon inside the human body and counting. "Something happened on Wednesday, silly really.... just a joke, hahaha, ha. ha?" Kakashi did not look convinced. He raised his visible eyebrow, and made a low "hmmm" sound and lent in closer to the nervous sensei.

"What exactly was this joke?" Iruka's wrist was beginning to sweat, he contemplated bending over and breaking his hand, in the hope that the moisture the sweat had created would act as a suitable lubricant to slip the cuff over his broken bones and free him. Then he could go home and sleep off the embarrassment, and wake up fresh and ready to kill Genma. "Don't do anything stupid Iruka-sensei, explain to me what happened". His eyes snapped up to Kakashi again, wondering when he had learnt to read minds. _Was that part of the sharingan?_

Iruka wondered if he could go on a mission for a few weeks, some where far away, where jounin and Copy-nin could never find him. "Relationships. We were talking about them" Iruka studied his feet, he could use new sandals, the ones he was currently wearing were looking a little worn, he wiggled his toes and sighed. "And how I hadn't had one since Mizuki. So everyone started joking, grey hair, dangerous yada yada" He blushed, he could feel his face hot and sticky with nervous sweat. He brought his free hand up to rub is eyes and his scar and let out a weak, slightly thick laugh "Well, ha, it's true I guess. And I was quite drunk and may of confessed I had a slight crush on you..ha, hmm" He rubbed again, wiggled his toes and shifted his weight, "SO! That's why we're cuffed together", to emphasis his point he tugged his connected hand, making the chain strain slightly and causing Kakashi to loose his footing a little.

Kakashi studied Iruka, looked him up and down, the defeated stance, the slight blush, those brown eyes looking ready to spill over, and his hand, limping swaying at his side, chain swinging and glinting, connecting the chuunin to his hand.

"Well. I think I can get us out of this situation" Iruka slowly raised his head, "wha.." Soft pink lips met his, the kiss was chaste, slow and slightly wet. He felt himself blush deeper, and heard a little gasp from the direction of the door. Iruka wondered if he was going to swoon. He hoped not, he was still a ninja, and that would only further embarrass him.

"Take these off Genma-san. Now." Kakashi's lips weren't far from his face, mask was back up and Iruka was staring; staring at the slight pout. He vaguely registered Genma and Raido scurrying low across the room to press two fingers to the cuffs on their hands and disable them. "Iruka-sensei, I was wondering, maybe you would like to tell me some more things that you happen to like, over dinner, tonight, at say....7?"

Iruka nodded, and felt Raidou grabbing his arm and begin walking him out of the door. "Pick me up?" the words left his mouth before he realised and he saw Kakashi's eye crinkle with happiness and watched him nod, and before he knew it he was outside of the mission room, slightly stunned, feet carrying him aimlessly while he clung to his friends arm.

Kakashi had pulled a small wad of cash from his inside vest pocket, and began to count it. "I'm shocked Ibiki agreed to help you out on this one, Shiranui"

Genma stared at the Jounin and smirked, senbon clicking between his teeth "Cough up Hatake, you know Ibiki'd do anything to help his favourite ex-anbu" Genma's hand was spread wide in front of Kakashi. Sighing, the Copy-Nin handed over the he turned to leave he clasped a hand on the senbon suckers shoulder, "Thanks and I mean that Genma" and grinned through his mask.


End file.
